1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for immobilization of pediatric accident victims prior to, and while being transported to an appropriate medical facility. More particularly, the invention relates to a body splint and litter apparatus usable both in the field and within a medical facility having a rigid support panel covered by a washable fabric covering to which strategically located restraining straps and shoulder harnesses are interconnected. The device can be used alone or in conjunction with a widely used adult splint and litter device of special configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of emergency body splint or litter types of apparatus have been used by medical and rescue personnel over the years. For years these devices were extremely crude and comprised little more than a stretcher. In relatively recent times, it was realized that extreme caution was necessary in any attempted movement of an injure victim. Improper movement often resulted in further injury to the victim, the effects of which ranged from contributing to a prolonged recuperation period, to causing irreparable damage to the injured party.
One of the most successful body splint and litter devices to be developed in recent years is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,842, issued to the present inventor. This device has been widely used and has enjoyed great commercial success.
Since the development of the aforementioned device, it has been recognized that a vital need exists for a body splint and litter device which is specifically designed for use in the emergency handling and transport of infants and small children. It is this need to which the present invention is directed.
Although the device of Pat. No. 4,151,842 is ideally suited for use with adult patients, it is not particularly well suited for use with infants and small children. For example, the proportions of the rigid support panel of the adult device and the location of the restraining straps are specifically designed to positively support, and suitably restrain, the larger body of an adult. Accordingly, the device does not properly accommodate infants and children having much smaller body sizes.
In designing the device of the present invention, it became immediately apparent that much more was required than merely down sizing the adult apparatus to fit a child. For example, one problem faced by the inventor was attempting to design an apparatus which would accommodate children varying in size from a small baby to a child considerably larger than a baby, but still too small to be accommodated by the adult size apparatus. More particularly, the size, number and location of the restraining straps of the pediatric device had to be carefully considered so as to provide safe restraint to the head, neck, shoulders, and upper and lower torso of patients of widely varying body sizes.
In the design of the pediatric unit, it was realized that to properly provide for all children too small for accommodation by the adult apparatus, the ideally sized pediatric device should be specially adapted for use in conjunction with the device of Pat. No. 4,151,842. This feature comprises an important aspect of the apparatus of the present invention. As will be better understood from the description which follows, the device of the present invention is specifically configured and designed to enable it to be expeditiously used with the apparatus of Pat. No. 4,151,842 in a manner to accommodate children of relatively large stature.
When only the pediatric apparatus of the invention is used, the restraining straps are uniquely sized and arranged so that they can be selectively used to safely restrict the movement of children ranging in age from a few months to several years. When the pediatric device is used in conjunction with the adult sized apparatus, the device is strategically configured to fit between the head portion and the leg extensions of the apparatus in a manner so as not to interfere with the handling of the apparatus and its emplacement within standard basket type litters having leg dividing partitions. Further, the width of the pediatric device is such that it will fit between the hand receiving, lifting apertures of the adult apparatus in a manner not to interfere with the lifting and transport of the combined units. Additionally, the length of the pediatric device is such that it will not interfere with the use of the lower restraining straps on the adult apparatus to immobilize the legs of larger children.